Mayor Fink
Mayor E. Pluribus Fink, Esquire is a character from the Sonic Boom series and the main and only mascot of sonic boom precure. He is an anthropomorphic mouse and the low-level bureaucrat mayor of Hedgehog Village. Appearance Mayor Fink is a relatively short anthropomorphic mouse with gray fur, pink skin and bright blue eyes. His head and torso come together in an almost egg-shaped figure. He also has round ears, a long naked tail, a bare belly, short legs, and a chubby bare muzzle with a medium-long black nose and a gray mustache. His attire consists of an extremely narrow cream top hat with a green band, a cream jacket, an asparagus shirt with white collar and yellow rings, white gloves, a green-yellow neckerchief, and asparagus shoes with white gaiters around them. History Games Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric When Mayor Fink found Team Sonic coming to Bygone Island, he requested Sonic to restore the run-down parts of town so he could take credit for it and win favour for his re-election as mayor, regardless that he ran unopposed. After the team had restored the town's areas, he congratulated them for a work well done on his behalf. TV series Past In the past, Fink was able to rig his election with the aid of Admiral Beaverton and Professor Cluckins, although not with the intention to stand by and do nothing.5 After becoming the mayor, Fink was given the Meroke Crystal, the sole source of all electricity in the Unnamed Village, to watch over.6 Being determined to keep his position, Fink would do a lot of flip-flopping during campaign seasons.7 Among his campaigns, he once declared his administration would repeal the local chili dog tax (although that promise was never kept).8 As the mayor, Fink once hosted a pancake breakfast fundraiser, with Sonic at the guest of honor.8 He also once sent a group to retrieve a spare Meroke Crystal from an Ancient temple in the mountains, but they never returned.6 Season one When a meteor shower hit the Village, Mayor Fink was one of the victims caught in the disaster until Sticks averted it. As the yearly Awardy Awards then came, Mayor Fink served as the host of the event at his mansion. There, he welcomed the guests and later announced Leroy the Turtle as the winner. However, Dr. Eggman, who had cheated himself to be a nominee, attacked Mayor Fink and the rest in vengeance for not receiving the award. After Team Sonic stopped Eggman, Mayor Fink returned to the gala.4 While attending his own businesses, the mayor found time to go to Meh Burgers and pay a visit to T.W. Barker's Circus of Wonders.910 One day however, Fink and the villagers were caught in Eggman's invasion of the island. As Fink and the villagers were at the mercy of Eggman's Mega, they were saved by Knuckles, whose severe case of bad luck made the Mega destroy itself when he joined Eggman.11 Mayor Fink would soon visit a colossal ball of twine after a trip to Meh Burger, where he was almost caught in a rockslide but was saved by Sonic.12 Later, while Mayor Fink was in the Village during nighttime, he and the villagers were attacked by Eggman's Moth Bot, but was saved by Team Sonic again.13 During a trip to the Village Center, Mayor Fink found Eggman selling his tomato sauce which Sonic ended up proving was safe to consume to Mayor Fink and the villagers (although it was still part of an evil scheme).14 As Mayor Fink later attended Meh Burger, he was drawn into the Battle of the Buns between Meh Burger and Chez Amy. Over the next period, Mayor Fink regularly switched between these establishments, depending on their gimmicks, before settling at Chez Amy until Eggman destroyed it.15 Serving as the judge of Sonic and Swifty the Shrew's race, Mayor Fink announced Swifty the winner when he seemed to have won the race and had Sonic banished from the Village in accordance to the law. However, as Eggman came and revealed he orchestrated the events, Mayor Fink was pressured by Team Sonic into assembling the Village Council and have Sonic brought back, who then saved them from Eggman's Swifty robots.16 Mayor Fink eventually came to the yard sale at Sticks' Burrow where he took some time to look at the goods on display.17 Then, while at work passing bylaws, Admiral Beaverton came to pick Mayor Fink up for the Jackalope Lodge's fishing trip, but he had too much to do. As Knuckles came with a law proposal though, Mayor Fink got the echidna to take over his work in exchange for passing his law. When Mayor Fink came back though, he found his office in ruins from a struggle between Team Sonic and Eggman, and the Village in chaos from Knuckles' reckless usage of power.18 Mayor Fink later came to the premiere of Eggman's movie at Eggman's lair which ended in a failure on Eggman's behalf as the movie failed to enslave the audience with hypnotism At New Year's Eve, Mayor Fink attended the party in the Village Center. While with Admiral Beaverton, Mayor Fink almost revealed he had brought a private island with the town's money when Comedy Chimp tried interviewing him about the event. Amidst the party, Eggman used his Slow Motion Machine to slow down time long enough for him to beat Sonic in a game before New Year, though Mayor Fink did not see Eggman's victory as it happened too fast for him to notice.20 Mayor Fink later on came to the auditions for Bro-Down Showdown with Mrs. Vandersnout, but got turned down by Dixon for being "too old." Nevertheless, Mayor Fink got to see some of the show live.21 While Sonic was thought to be a thief, Mayor Fink tried keeping the angry villagers from running amok. When Knuckles promised to bring in Sonic, Mayor Fink and some villagers followed him to provide help. When they lost Knuckles and Sonic though, Mayor Fink lead the rest onward in their search for the latter, although Sonic cleared his name in the meantime.22 Mayor Fink later served as the host for the Robot Battle Royale, ensuring the override codes for the robots were locked away. Despite his efforts however, Eggman got control of Tails' Hypnobot at the end of the tournament for an evil scheme which Mayor Fink hoped to stop.1 Mayor Fink later came to Puppy Con, where he saw Dave the Intern being innocently arrested for causing a rockslide which was actually started by Eggman.23 After Team Sonic saved the Village from Eggman for the millionth time, Mayor Fink gave them the Greatest Role Model of All Time Award. When hearing that Team Sonic were not setting good examples though, he hired D.B. Platypus to advise them and was pleased to see it work. Mayor Fink later met Eggman who wanted a reward too, but could not give him one without merit.24 During his later visits to the Village Center, Mayor Fink came to see a fight between Knuckles and the new supervillain Charlie, which ended in the former's victory.25 Season two Hearing from Dr. Eggman in the Village Center that an asteroid would impact the earth, Mayor Fink joined Eggman and Team Sonic's meeting for a course of action. Opting to hide, Mayor Fink showed up to buy a spot in Eggman's bunker to ride out the impending apocalypse in. Although the mayor got to be one of Eggman's choices for a bunkmate, Team Sonic would stop the asteroid.26 After opening the new scissor factory, Mayor Fink would ignore Sticks' demands for him to focus on the Village's current water crisis. The mayor had several interviews with local journalists after that (some of which Sticks staged to investigate Mayor Fink): while one lead to a brief news scandal, most ended up focusing on Mayor Fink's new puppies.27 Mayor Fink was later in the Village Center where he to his bewilderment saw Sonic travel to another plane of existence. He fled shortly after when Eggman launched an ambush on the Village.28 While subtly hypnotized by Dreamcaster's TV broadcasts, Mayor Fink angrily faced Sticks when she disturbed him with her unlikely story about Dreamcaster on TV. Becoming Dr. Eggman's zombie slave soon after, Mayor Fink and the hypnotized villagers would attack Sticks when she came to the rescue, but were freed when Team Sonic foiled Eggman's plan.29 Mayor Fink later gave Tails a Trophy of Valor at a ceremony for inventing a Village defense against Eggman, but fled when Eggman came through a hole in the defense. With Tails' defense backfiring while Eggman was stopped, Fink would rebrand Tails' trophy as the "Trophy of Shame With crime on the rise, Fink, with the aid of his cohorts, instated a law that forced the local villains to get a permit for evildoing. During a battle between the Egg Tank and Team Sonic though, a stray missile blew Fink out of City Hall. Although Knuckles saved him, Fink noticed the villain permits had all been destroyed, rendering his new law null and void.5 Fink later met Eggman, who demanded a ransom to keep him from destroying the Village. Not scared, Fink was sure Sonic would stop Eggman, until Sonic, now possessed by his mech suit and acting as Eggman's partner, gave him a day to pay up. Though Sonic came for the ransom prematurely, Fink was saved when Team Sonic got Sonic back to normal.8 During the Froglodytes' invasion of the Village soon after, Fink would get chased by these fiendish frogs.31 Fink later found himself in a crisis when he caused a power outage in the Village by ignoring the need to replace the town's Meroke Crystal. Found out by Team Sonic, Fink sent the team to get a new crystal from an Ancient temple in the mountains. As Fink was giving up hope though, the team returned with the crystal and restored the power.31 While holding a town meeting to get ideas to attract tourists, Fink learned that his Village was named after Sticks' evil ancestor, Jebediah Badger, which made him scorn Sticks. Holding a meeting to find a new town name, Fink agreed to a referendum between Amy and Eggman's name propositions. Though Fink got enticed by Eggman's campaign, he lost his position when Eggman used the referendum to get elected as Village leader. After Sticks helped her team foil Eggman's plan and remove him from power though, Fink apologized to Sticks on behalf of the village for scorning her, who in turn gave the Village a proper name.32 Fink later showed up at Mr. Slate's unveiling of the Fregosi Sapphire. Though he ran away when Eggman stole the gemstone, he returned when Team Sonic got it back.33 Also, during a trip to Meh Burger, Fink backed off when he found Eggman in a particular bad mood nearby.34 During Muckfoot Mania, Fink made an appearance to announce the first annual "Muckfoot Day" and the arrival of the Village's Muckfoot-tologist, Tails, at this event. However, he would scorn Tails when the fox revealed that his proof of Muckfoot's existence, which had started it all, was wrong.35 Fink later called Sonic for help when Dr. Eggman attacked the Village. Finding his town getting destroyed by malware-infected robots, Fink sought out Sonic and Tails, and approved of their plan to stop the crisis.7 Fink would soon after help quarantine Team Sonic upon learning that they had fleas. However, he released the team after he and his associates realized that they needed them to stop Eggman's latest mischief. Although Fink left Team Sonic to solve their flea problem alone, he did make an observation that led the team to a solution.2 Fink later ordered the pick-up of Eggman's trash upon Eggman's request, but had to give the doctor a tax bill in return for the aid. Fink made Eggman pay another fee afterward for an unauthorized business he had started to pay his first fee, forcing Eggman to extend his business. Eventually, Eggman demanded to Fink that he voided his fee in exchange for his villagers' safety. Fortunately for Fink, this crisis resolved itself, and Eggman's fee would be paid.37 When local gossip then revealed that Dr. Eggman was no doctor, Fink began seeing him as a joke. He thus joined the villagers in mocking Eggman during the scientist's next trip to the Village.38 When the rec center's funding got pulled so the Village could get a house boat, Fink closed the rec center in front of the locals. Later, when Team Sonic brought a petition to reopen the rec center (which Fink shredded) and Eggman came to buy it, Fink revealed that control of the rec center could only change hands in a sports match. This led to a match between Team Sonic and Eggman. When Team Sonic won, Fink announced he would reopen the rec center and close the library instead after judging the current situation.39 Catching later Team Sonic when they tried racing on public roads in cars, Fink had them go through the procedures needed for a racing permit (which took eight months to be issued), which turned their private race into a public event. On the day of the event, Fink served as the flag marshal. After the races, he presented each of the participants with a participation trophy.40 Fink would some time after go to Meh Burger again.41 Back in the Village Center, Fink saw Sonic walk around in a sunflower costume. A swarm of Bee Bots led by Tails appeared immediately after, prompting Fink to make his escape.42 Archie Comics While in the Village Center, Mayor Fink caught Dr. Eggman trying to advertise his unauthorized Eggtoberfest and had the doctor go through some procedures before giving him a permit.43 pretty cure he was reeding about pretty cure when all of a sudin a sudin flash of cold came. team sonic had ben defeated for the 1st and frozen time mayor fink was sent to a garbage dump where he was saved by 5 sisters who took him home he told them that they might be pretty cure that he was reeding. he was laer kidnaped by a robot.when he was saved the sisters said that they wan't to save there mascot. his heart was beeting supper fast that all of a sudin 5 pachess came out his heart with a power of confance for the cures.he became there mascot Other game appearances Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom In Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, Mayor Fink makes a small cameo where he can be seen alongside the tracks in the town areas. However, in version 1.6.0, he was removed along with the town area. Personality Mayor Fink is a typical politician – a fast talker out of both sides of his mouth. Loud and confident, he feels in control no matter what the situation, even if he has no idea what he is doing.44 This leaves him with an overconfident and aloof attitude regarding his choices, regardless of how certain they are to be proven wrong.26 Fink often prioritizes maintaining his own political position above all else, like when he worked more on getting reelected than dealing with the threat of Lyric (whom he only worried about in case he ran for office). He would even go as far as to lie about the town's expired Meroke Crystal to avoid prosecution by the public.6 A glory-grubber as well, he has been known to take credit for others' work to further his own political campaigns. He does not stand by any specific policies either, as he is willing to do a lot of flip-flopping during election campaigns. Fink comes off as irresponsible and lazy about his political responsibilities. He tends to ignore the more critical situations in the Village that demand his attention, and he spends much of his time in his office either doing nothing or slacking off instead of getting actual work done.637 He also often displays a general lack of attention to the public's demands and behavior.627 Despite his flaws however, Mayor Fink does care about his village, and can buckle down and do his job when needed. Whenever there is a big event underway or an issue that demands his presence, he is usually at the front to oversee or manage it, and does so with an charismatic attitude.14527 On a few occasions, he has even been willing to step in to help Team Sonic when troubles are afoot Mayor Fink is a strict follower of the laws of the Village and follows the rules and code of conduct to a "T" despite how dire the situation might be.1637 While he does not let his position of power go to his head and can reluctantly prioritize his duties over his own activities,18 he is not above taking the easy route to a solution or manipulating the system for his own benefits, like squandering his town's money on himself.182032 It is also apparently shown that Fink has extremely low tolerance for mistakes among his subordinates, as demonstrated when he announced inauspicuously that he was firing his speech writer.4 Relationships Allies Team Sonic * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Sticks the Badger * sonic boom precure frends * ao * aliza * kimyona * eloese * snabato * velet * abby * rekka Enemies Dr. Eggman Quotes : I'm pretty busy, it seems there maybe another candidate running against me. Lyric seems like a go get 'em kind of fellow. I hope he isn't interested in running for office." : —Mayor Fink, Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric : : "Welcome to the Awardy Awards, where we award an Awardy Award for award-winning service! Tonight, one of you nominees will be awarded your very own Awardy Award! (...) That's it, I'm firing my speech writer." : —Mayor Fink, "My Fair Sticksy" : : "Ah. Well, in that case, I just want to wish everyone a very happy New Year. And you are all welcome to come visit me on my private vacation island. Eh, I mean, if I ever get one of course. No more questions." : —Mayor Fink when Comedy Chimp interviewed him on New Year's Eve, "New Year's Retribution" : : my new frends have became pretty cure but i hope the island will be saved this wrold will be the last heart. don't just stand there and waste your time if you wan't to do something do it right away do it when you can its the only way to live a life without regret : —Mayor Fink wrighting his secret note to pretty cure, sonic boom pretty cure epasode 2 Trivia * Mayor Fink has been on the Comedy Chimp Show at least once.45 * Mayor Fink gets twenty percent of his campaign contributions from Hedgehog Village.7 * Mayor Fink's brother-in-law is the chief of the police in Hedgehog Village.2 * Mayor Fink has his own private e-mail server.[ * Mayor Fink is the 1st mascot to not be a fairy but a mouse * he is also the 1st mascot to not be born to royalty but a mayor instead although he is born to a pretty cure * Mayor Fink is the 1st mascot to wear an outfit * he is also the 1st male mascot with a female human form * he has only one quote in pretty cure * revealed later that he has a twin sister * although he is the only mascot of sonic boom precure there is an unnamed female mascot never in the series * his birthday is march 28 makeing his star sign aries * Mayor Fink's human name(sence its female) is Emma * he is the cusson of Mao/Blue cat/Yuni/cure cosmo * he ganed the power to turn into a human after being bitin by wolfrun Gallery(sory is images are sooooooo smal) Category:Sonic boom tvseries chareters